Exemplary embodiments pertain to flight control systems of an aircraft, and more particularly to runtime reconfigurable dissimilar processing platforms for the triplex flight control systems.
In general, contemporary flight control systems for aircrafts utilize multiple redundant channels to carry signals between controllers and components. Aviation authorities require that the contemporary flight control systems utilize dissimilar controllers to perform channel management and channel monitoring of the multiple redundant channels. For instance, three different controller configurations are required when three redundant channels are utilized.